


Yogscast: Highschool AU

by MadKingsApprentice777



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, F/M, I promise, I've just been told I'm good at smut, It's not just sex, Knife Play, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingsApprentice777/pseuds/MadKingsApprentice777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today was her first day. Her first day at MC High. The MC stood for MineCraft, but they felt it to be a little silly so they shortened it. She was excited nonetheless. The school was known for being fun and very educational. A little off, yes, but fun. "</p>
<p>This is a series of oneshots on the highschool group: Yogscast. It's all about relationships and hormones and friendships and childhood trauma and just angst and feels. (I promise it's better than it sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The First Day

Prologue: Joining The Cast

Today was her first day. Her first day at MC High. The MC stood for MineCraft, but they felt it to be a little silly so they shortened it. She was excited nonetheless. The school was known for being fun and very educational. A little off, yes, but fun.

She'd been sending in applications to get in ever since she heard where her dad's new job was going to be, Yogsville. When she wasn't packing or saying good bye to her old friends, she was writing out a new form. It paid off in the end though. 

Currently, she was standing right outside the office bouncing on her heels as she waited for her supposed tour guides to show up. What were their names again? Simon and Lewis. That was it.

"Hello. You must be Hannah, correct?" Hannah paused at the sound of a slightly deep british voice. She turned to see a boy, about her age, in a fancy red coat, a blue and white striped shirt tucked into a pair of black pants and a nice beard starting in. He had glasses and appeared a little nerdy.

"Of course she is; who else would be standing here?" A second, higher pitched voice sounded and Hannah looked down. Standing next to the first boy was a second. He had on what looked like a viking helmet along with brown pants, a shirt too small for his round belly that showed off bright orange pubic hair and a full orange beard. His teeth had a gap between the top two.

"I'm just making sure. No need to be rude, Simon." The first boy, Hannah realized he must be Lewis, chastised the dwarf sized Simon.

"Hello?" She spoke up, interrupting their squabble before it got worse.

"Oh, yes." Lewis cleared his throat. "Hello and welcome!" Lewis used an almost grand voice for his greeting, making it seem like he'd done it a lot. "I'm Lewis and this is my friend Simon."

"Though, you can call him Xephos and me Honeydew." Hannah gave Simon a look. Was that some pick up line or something?

"Don't worry about him. The name isn't a pick up line or whatever." Lewis seemed to be reading Hannah's thoughts. She looked at him. "It's just a couple nicknames we've had since we met as kids. All our friends tend to prefer calling us by our real names though."

"Against our wishes mind you."

"Against your wishes, Simon."

Simon looked offended. "What? How could you say that? Those are our sacred nicknames. Everyone in our group has one that they go by. Other than Duncan and Martyn, who only tell people their real names...."

"What about Toby? Or Zoey?" Lewis offered, saying real names. "Or Benji."

Simon pouted at his obvious defeat. He looked at Hannah a moment before suddenly perking up again. "You can be Lomadia."

"Lo..madia?" Hannah repeated. "Where on Earth did you come up with that?"

"It just came to me. Pretty good, huh?" Simon was proud of his good naming skills. Lewis shook his head with a smile before getting back on track.

"Anyway, we're your tour guides for the day." Hannah looked thankful for the change in topic. Lewis smiled bigger. "You have classes with both me and Simon, minus the last two study halls, and our teachers have agreed to allow both of us to be with you in class all day."

"Again, minus the two study halls since neither of us actually has those classes." Simon piped in.  
"Right. First is math." Lewis turned slightly. "If you'd just follow us, I'll take you to the math class you and I will be sharing for the year."

And off they went, finally starting the school day.  
______________________________________________________________________________

In the math room, Hannah looked around. Lewis was introducing her to the class, so she took the time to observe the students. The ones that caught her eye were the three in the back. One was a blond boy with a lab coat and goggles. Another was a red haired girl with black marks around her arms and a red scarf. The last was another girl that looked much more normal with her long blond hair and the brown dress with little tan flowers on it. The only thing that wasn't plain was the ends of her hair being dyed purple.

Hannah wondered if they were aquainted with Simon and Lewis, simply from the odd choice in clothes.

Then she realized she didn't have much room to talk with her owl hat on her head still.

"Alright then." The teacher broke Hannah from her thoughts. "You can have a seat next to Lewis."

"What am I chopped liver?" Simon mumbled as he walked with Hannah and Lewis.

"Hannah, I'd like to introduce you to three of our friends." Hannah felt surprise and a bit of pride as she was proven right. They were all aquainted.

"The one with the goggles is Duncan."

"Lalna." Simon immediately corrected.

"Nice to meet you." Duncan said, smiling a bit at her.  
"The two girls are-"

"I'm Zoey." The red haired girl immediately stood and held out her hand. Hannah shook it and Zoey spoke again. "Do you like mushrooms?"

Lewis quickly and quietly whispered to Hannah, "She loves mushrooms. But not to eat. Don't eat mushrooms around her." 

"Um...I like them. There are a lot of cool looking ones." Hannah stated truthfully. It was probably a good thing she didn't like the taste of mushrooms.

"Me too. And there are, aren't there?" Zoey smiled. "I think we'll be good friends. Not to mention me and Minty aren't the only girls anymore."

"You're Minty, I'm guessing?" Hannah turned to the more quiet girl. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you Hannah." Hannah noticed the fancy white bracelet on Minty's hand. It had two metal 's's on it in capital letters. Minty must have followed her eyes because a second later she was saying, "That's a friendship bracelet. Me and my two longest friends each have one. Their names both start with 's' so that's why those are there."

"Then, theirs would have an 'm' and an 's'?" Hannah guessed. She heard Simon snicker behind her.

"Yeah, the s and m bracelets." He clarified. Lewis rolled his eyes. 

"Only one says 'S&M'. The other has the 'M' first." 

"It's still bloody hilarious." 

"Could you six please focus on the lesson?" The teacher spoke up from the front of the room. The six students all sat down and focused.   
But not before Simon quickly whispered, "And her nickname is officially Lomadia."  
______________________________________________________________________________

"The next class is art." Lewis said as they finally left the seemingly never ending math class.

"You have that with me." Simon stated. Hannah nodded to the dwarf.

"Are any of your other friends in that class?" She asked to the both of them.

"You'll find out when we get there." 

"Don't be rude Simon."

"I'm not, it's just that we're already here, so why bother?" As he finished, Hannah realized they were, in fact, in front of an art room. She walked in and followed Simon as Lewis explained to the teacher who she was. After a quick introduction to the class, Hannah sat down on a stool placed in front of an eisel by the teacher.

She saw that there were four other eisels not counting the one for Lewis. She then took notice of who was at them. Next to her was Simon, then an empty space. After that...there was a tall and skinny brown haired teen with a beard/mustache combo growing in. He had bright blue eyes and she saw he also had an orange version of Minty's bracelet with an 'm' followed by an 's' on it.

"Hello, I'm Sjin." He said. He had a soothing voice. "And this is Sparkles*, with an asterix at the end of the name." He gestured to the almost ginger boy next to him, also with stubble on his chin. Did they all have facial hair in this group? Oh wait, Duncan didn't.

"Hey there. Pleasure to meet you. Hannah was it?" 

"Yes. Though Simon insists on calling me Lomadia, so you could call me that too." She said and heard Simon make a high pitched 'aw' sound at her nice gesture.

"Hey Sjin," Lewis spoke from Hannah's other side. "where's Sips? Doesn't he have this class?"

"Did he skip again or something? Be just like the shitlord to do that." Simon had a hint of anger to his voice. Sjin sighed.

"No, he's in the back somewhere." He loosely gestured with his hand to an open closet door. "He claimed he was getting paint, but he's probably having a smoke." Sjin stood as he spoke. "I'll go get him before the teacher can smell the cigarette."

Hannah watched him walk off with her mouth a bit open. Who was this 'Sips'?

"You'll get used to our antics eventually. Don't worry Hannah." Hannah looked towards Lewis who was yet again reading her mind. "Sips may take a little longer, along with some others, but the majority of us is easy to get along with."

"Just FYI, there are 18 of us in the group." Sparkles* said. Hannah's eyes grew wide.

"18? That's so many though." 

"Yeah. Though, it's 19 with you now." Simon said with a grin. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a crash in the back.

"What's going on back there?" The teacher yelled from her spot next to another student. 

"Sjin, you're such a clumsy bastard." A very distinctly not-British voice called out from the back. 

"Me? I'm fairly certain this is your mess, Sips." Came the reply.

"You're the one who decided it was a good idea to yank on my arm, you dumdum."

"Alright you two, come out of there." The teacher had walked to the closet and was now standing to the side of the door. Sjin and Sips walked out and again Hannah's mouth fell open.

He was so pale! Not to mention gray. Literally gray. He had shiny and short black hair and (again) stubble on his chin. His eyes were dark brown and he looked tired and annoyed. Hannah saw that he, too, had on a bracelet with silver letters on it. Only his was blue and had the addition of an '&' between the 's' and 'm'.

"What were you two piss heads doing in there?" Simon asked as Sips and Sjin sat back down. Sparkles* was laughing at the paint splattered on their smocks and hands.

"Sjin decided the best way to get my cigarette was by yanking on my arm-" Sips started.

"Only because you wouldn't put it out or give it to me!" Sjin insisted. Sips turned to him.

"So that means you go trying to jerk an arm with a lit cigarette in the hand? You dumbass, think of how that could of gone over!" Sips angrily spat back. Sjin stopped and thought.

"Hm...I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Sips then seemed to just notice Hannah. He turned towards her and Hannah couldn't help feeling slightly off put by his lazy looking eyes and gray skin. He looked like a walking corpse. "Who's the new girl?"

"That's Han-"

"Lomadia." Simon interrupted Lewis to use her nickname instead.

"Nice ta meet ya then." He paused a moment. "By the way, my skin is this color from a vitamin deficiency. So you can stop staring, you babby." Hannah snapped to attention.

"Did you just say 'bab-ee'? Rather than 'babe-ee'?"

"Yeah? Got a problem with that?" The voice wasn't threatening, but Hannah suspected the owner could be.

"She's only just met you, Sips. You can't expect her not to question the oddities of our friends and ourselves." Sjin distracted Sips and Hannah was grateful for it. She knew right then, that Lewis was right. It would take time to get used to these people.

And yet, she felt she could really come to like all 18 of them. Even those she had yet to meet.  
______________________________________________________________________________

"You guys are in the same gym class as me too?" Hannah was astonished. Not only were both Simon and Lewis in it, but so were Sips, Minty and Sjin. Not to mention they also said they have three other friends in the class. Jesus!

"Yeah. It's full of people in the group." Sjin said as they waited by Simon's and Sips' lockers for them to get their stuff.

"And there's another gym class taught by a different teacher that has another four." Minty added as she swiped the cigarette box from Sips' hand, earning an indignant 'hey!' from him. "These are bad for you, you know that." She scolded. Sips pouted.

Hannah saw Sjin reach into his pocket and pull out a different box of, well, cigarettes. He opened it and pulled one out. He put it in front of Sips' mouth and the gray teen took it. "Eat that and use the sugar to supress the nicotine cravings." As he put the box into his friends pocket, Hannah saw the box was a fake brand and the cigarette was candy.

"Fine..." Sips groaned out around the stick of sugar. 

After a laugh from Simon and a punch from Sips, they left towards the gym class. When they got there Minty showed Hannah to the changing rooms. They chatted a few minutes to get to know each other, like Hannah's love of owls and the fact Minty and Sjin had dated but after she realized Sjin liked someone else more they decided to just stay close friends. 

Hannah also found Minty liked opening up to people she trusted.

They left the changing rooms and entered in the gym, locating the others quickly. Wandering over, Hannah saw a blond boy with shorts, a green t-shirt, flipflops and a black headband tied around his head arguing with the teacher. Behind him was a shaggy haired brunette boy and a muscular short haired teen.

"I can to do gym class in these!" She heard the blond boy yell. "And I have a less likely chance of completely squashing a plant if I wear them outside."

"That's irrelevant, Littlewood!" The teacher, or rather Coach with the way he was dressed, said back. "Go put some sneakers on before I call up the principle and give you a detention."

The blond boy grumbled but did as he was told. That's when Lewis walked over. 

"That's Martyn." He pointed towards the angry teenager. "He's a real fan of nature. Just be wary of him in the winter."

"Yeah, then he goes from being InTheLittleWood to InTheLittleFrost." Simon shook with chills as he spoke and walked. He was followed by Sips, Sjin and the two brunettes. 

"Hello." The taller one said as he saw her looking at him. "I'm Strippin. This here's me and Martyn's friend, Toby."

"Hiya." The shaggy haired boy, Toby, waved cheerfully. "I should probably go see if Martyn actually has sneakers." He wandered off.

A few moments later, after intros were made, Martyn came back with Toby. "I hate these things." He said tapping the tip of the sneakers on the ground.

"Stop being such a goddamn hippie." Simon said.

"Yeah, you babby." Sips agreed. Hannah had begun to notice they agreed a lot despite acting like they hated eachother.

"But they're so uncomfortable!" Martyn whined back. He pouted a moment before smiling. "By the way, it's nice to meet you. Toby tells me your name is Hannah?" 

"Yes. Though you can call me Lomadia if you prefer." She shook his hand while glancing at Simon who was smiling giddily. 

Martyn followed. "I see." He smiled again. "Don't worry, he might complain about you not using the name, but he'll get used to it. Heck, even he uses our real names sometimes." He chuckled and Hannah joined in, soon followed by others as Simon tried to deny it.

"Alright everyone!" The coach yelled, clapping his hands for attention. "Today is dodgeball day." There were groans of displeasure and fear all around. "Stop your whining and split into teams." He turned towards the group. "Strippin, Sips. You two are to be on seperate teams." 

"Why?" Strippin called back. 

"You two are the strongest in the class. Wouldn't be fair to others not on your team." 

"That just makes those who complain a bunch of babbies. Not our problem." Sips mumbled, arms crossed.

"Now then," The coach continued not hearing or not aknowledging what was said, "Split into four teams. 6 to each team."

In the end, it was Sips, Sjin and Minty on one team. Martyn, Strippin and Toby on another and Lewis, Simon and Hannah on a third. Hannah found the teaming to be rather unfair.  
She couldn't wait for it to be over.  
______________________________________________________________________________

An hour and a brutal beating to her team later, Hannah was told it was finally time for lunch. She was starving! Though some of that hunger turned into a slight nervousness as she learned that all but two of the other members of the group would be in the same lunch as them.

"Why not the last two?" She asked Zoey and Minty as they were in line. She saw Zoey was filling two trays. 

"They're both behind us by a year. Not to mention one's mute so he'd be in a more private lunch anyway." Minty replied as she grabbed a milk and sandwich. 

"Mute? As in he can't talk?" Hannah learned more and more strange things about the group. "Why not?"

Minty and Zoey exchanged a look that made Hannah wish she hadn't asked. "An accident that happened when he and Duncan, his brother, were kids."

"He's Duncan's brother?"

"Yeah. And the other one, Benji, is Strippin's brother. He and Teep are good friends." Zoey explained.

"I take it Teep is Duncan's brother?" The two girls nodded as they made their way outside and to the table a large group was sat at. Actually, it was more like three tables pushed   
together with extra chairs in some places. 

Hannah sat next to Minty at the end of one bench. At the head of the table was Lewis and across from Hannah was Simon. Minty sat across from Sips and Sjin who were next to Simon and Strippin. Strippin was sitting with Toby across from Martyn and Duncan. Duncan appeared to be arguing with a brunette with purple eyes and a dark scarf covering the bottom half of his face as Zoey tried to calm them from the other side of the brunette while placing the second tray in front of him. There was a shaggy black haired boy with glasses and a tie next to another boy with panda ears on his hood and an eyepatch over his left eye. And at the head of the table opposite of Lewis yet another boy with brown-red hair that had a swirl in the bangs and a fancy coat on was sitting with Sparkles* and a black haired teen (also with a slight beard, I mean seriously?) next to him on the right. There were so many people....

And Hannah was about to meet them all.

"Everyone!" Lewis shouted. Hannah suddenly felt like she was at a dinner party as a new member of a fancy club. All eyes turned to the red coated teenager. "I'd like to introduce all of you to the new student." He turned to Hannah and gestured for her to stand. When she did he spoke again. "Her name is Hannah," Before Simon could interrupt, Lewis held his hand in a halt position. "or, as Simon dubbed her, Lomadia. She seems to be fine with either, right?" 

"Yeah. Makes no difference to me." She said making sure her voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone. 

"Now, introductions." Lewis cleared his throat in obvious preperation of the soon to come intros. "Next to Duncan is Rythian. He's a fan of magic. He's also Swedish. Across from Zoey is Nilesy, with the glasses, who's Scottish" Sjin and Sips made faces in the corner of Hannah's eye line. "and Panda, he should be pretty obvious." Hannah smiled at those mentioned so far and got a smile in return from two out of three. She didn't think Rythian was the type to smile even if she couldn't see his mouth. "At the end of the table is Ridgedog, or just Ridge." She got a cocky almost flirty smile from him. "He's American. Then next to Sparkles* is Parv. The two of them actually have a band called Area 11 with two other people." 

"Really?" Hannah said, looking at Lewis. The response came from Parv.

"Yeah. You should hear us. We rock." He smiled and got a laugh out of some people.

"There are two others-" 

"Benji and Teep?" Hannah guessed. Lewis stared for a second before smiling. "Minty and Zoey told me their names."

"Right. They also shouldn't be hard to spot." Lewis continued. "Teep always wears a green hoodie that looks like a dinosaur with a red headband around his head and a sash made to carry ammo around his chest. Benji has a double sash across his chest with a brown beenie and goggles."

"I see..." Hannah looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking to everyone. "I just have one question..."

"What?" Ridge asked. His feet were on the table with his arms crossed behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why does there have to be so many of you? And why do the majority have beards?" It was quiet a moment before Sips spoke.

"That's two questions ya dumdum." And then everyone started to laugh. It was a good day for her first one at MineCraft High. Hannah knew she'd come to like everyone she'd met/learned of today.


	2. The Captive Creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one-shot, we learn a bit more about Hannah's new friend Minty and how she came to be friends with Sips and Sjin.

Oneshot #1: In The Captive Creeper

Hannah sat on a stool listening to Area 11 play their music on the small stage at The Captive Creeper. She had recently found out that Minty's family owned a bar around the same time she found out Sparlkes* and Parvs' band was popular enough to actually go on tours. She was a bit shocked but figured it made sense.

"How's that strawberry lemonade?" Minty, working as bartender during the day on weekends, when the bar was more a teen hangout, asked as she walked back over. 

"Amazingly delicious." Hannah replied taking another drink for emphasis. Minty laughed then looked over Hannah's shoulder to smile and wave at some people coming in. Hannah paid no mind to who it was, prefering to just sit with her drink and listen to the music. 

Or she was until she felt the presence of two people on either side of her.

"Hey guys!" Minty said cheerily. Hannah looked up and almost jumped out of her seat as she noticed Sjin and Sips were on either side of her. 

"Hello, Minty, Hannah." Sjin said politely to the girls. Sips was leaning over the counter, reaching for something underneath. Just as Minty was about to either scold him or smack him, he quickly sat back with a bottle in his hand and a cocky grin on his face.

"Sips!" Minty put her hands on her hips. She sounded like a scolding mother. "How many times has my dad told you not to grab beer from under the counter like that?" 

"I dunno, like, seven?" Sips shrugged and proceeded to open the bottle with an opener he'd pulled from his jeans pocket.

"Sips, be more polite to Minty would you?" Sjin asked leaning back to look around Hannah who suddenly felt like a third - make that fourth - wheel. 

"C'mon, Sjin!" Sips whined. "I'm soooo thirsty!" 

"Then ask for a pop or water." 

"But water's so bland and soda only dehydrates people." 

"I doubt beer is any better. Besides, Officer Polands is just in the bathroom." Minty pointed in the direction of said bathroom and Sips quickly put the beer on the counter again. Minty took it with a smug smile. "Thank you."

"Whatever. Hey, how long is Sparkles* band performing for?" He started looking at the band, his back to Hannah now. She felt like she could just walk away and they wouldn't notice.

"Hm...Not sure." Minty thought a moment. "Do you know what the board said, Hannah?" Suddenly all three of them were looking at her.

"Oh hey." Sips said, an almost surprised look on his face. "When'd you get here?"

"She's been here the whole time Sips. Why do you think I'm over here?" Sjin asked.

"I just thought you realized that you really do smell and were doing me a favor for pointing it out earlier." 

"That's harsh Sips." Sjin said, a small twinge of hurt in his voice. He put a hand over his heart. "How could you say that?"

"We-...I'm sorry, Sjin. I just figured, ya know, someone should point it out." 

"You can be such a meanie sometimes, Sips. It just makes me wanna smack you." Sjin retorted.

"Jeeze, Sjin! No need for violence. God." Hannah was listening to the banter, still not used to their confusing way of interacting. Minty just kept washing glasses. "You're such a angry person."

"You're right." Sjin grinned. "I just can't help myself. The second something bugs me," He punched one fist into the palm of the other, "BAM! It's gone."

Sips laughed. "Yeah. Just like that guy from I Am Legend."

"Will Smith?" Sjin guessed.

"No, no...god, what was his name?" 

"Um....Nicholas Cage?" Hannah looked over at Sjin. Nicholas Cage wasn't in that movie!

Right?

"That was it!" Sips exclaimed. "Yeah. When he and some dude were in a car-"

"-and another guy just came up and started flicking the window?" Sjin continued, smiling in the same casual way as Sips. Hannah couldn't believe the mess they were making of the movie plot.

"And The Cage just, like, jumps out of the car after one too many flicks and punches the guy out." Sips laughed after he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, and then the car just like explodes and the other dude that was in it gets punched out too for messing up the car." 

The two laughed while Hannah just looked between them quizzically. She knew they were wrong, but the way they said it so surely made her want to go watch the movie just to be sure.

After another ten minutes or so of Hannah speaking idly with Minty while Sips and Sjin spoke to eachother behind her back - literally - they got up to leave.

"I gotta get home." Sips stretched his back with his arms above his head. "My mom expects me to clean up the back yard today." 

"Ooh, how fun." Sjin teases. "I guess I could help you out." Sips smiles at his best friend.

"Really? Sjin you're one magnificent son of a motherless llama!" 

"A what?" Sjin asks. They walk out the door before Hannah hears Sips' response. As they leave, however, she catches sight of the bracelets they both wore to match Minty's. A question formed in her mind.

"Hey, Minty?" 

"Hm?"

"How did you come to meet and be friends with Sjin and Sips?" Hannah watches Minty while she contemplates her answer and cleans a cup simultaneously. 

"Well...that's actually a slightly long story." Minty concurred. She turned to Hannah and leaned on the counter. "Still wanna hear it?"

"Sure." The blond girl shrugged. "I don't have anything to do today."

Minty smiles at that and calls over someone from the back to take over her shift for a little bit while she goes on lunch break.

"Is it really that long?" Hannah's being dragged by the arm slightly as they head towards a cafe down the street.

"No, I'm just hungry and it was close to my lunch break anyway." They grab a table and order before Minty decides to start. "So....I guess I should start by saying we met when I was 5. They both lived next door to eachother as well as right down the street from me..."   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_12 or so years ago..._

_A young, short haired Minty, then know as Anya, is sitting in her front yard playing with her stuffed animals. Her parents were indoors, but Anya was well behaved so she was allowed outside without someone to watch her._

_She was just about to scold Mr. Knickerbottoms for spilling his tea on Mrs. Muffles when she heard the sound of a bike coming.  
Thinking it was the paper boy, who she would always say hi to when she could, she stood and went to the edge of the lawn to look on the other side of the fence that had been blocking her view._

_"WHOOAA!" There was a yell and a squeak and a crash. Anya had flinched back from the picket fence the second she heard the yell, but was easing her way back to see what had happened. She heard her parents yell and come rushing out the door._

_"Anya! Are you alright?" The girl nodded to her father, but squirmed to get out of his grip. "What are you doing? What happened?" Her father was frantic with his questions, so Anya spoke up._

_"I heard a bike and thought Mr. Miders was coming, but instead there was a yell and then a crash!" She spilled out truthfully. Her mother gasped lightly and quickly walked to the other side of the fence._

_"Roger!" She yelled. Her husband picked up his daughter quickly and ran to where his wife was._

_On the ground, tangled in his bike, was a small boy around Anya's age. He had messy black hair and oddly pale skin that stuck out brightly from the bruises he was already getting and the blood coming from his nose._

_"Miranda, take Anya." Roger said already handing over the girl. "I'll untangle him and get him inside."_

_Miranda took her daughter into the house quickly, not answering when Anya asked why she couldn't help her father. They sat down on the couch and waited. A few moments later, Roger came back in carrying the boy, who was consious and stating he could walk._

_"I'm sure you can, but I just wanna make sure you're alright first." The grown man soothed. The boy crossed his arms and pouted._

_"You're a stranger. My momma said not to go with strangers." Roger looked at the boy with a smile and set him on the kitchen table._

_"Would you like to call your mom and make sure it's alright?" Miranda came in carrying a first aid kit, Anya at her heels._

_"No way! I can take care of myself!" The pale boy stuck out his chest proudly. Anya was amazed. She would have been crying if she'd gotten hurt like that and yet this boy didn't even look the slightest bit in pain. He caught sight of the girl that was next to her mom and pointed accusingly. "You're the girl that made me crash!"_

_"You shouldn't point." Miranda said, gently pushing his arm down. "I'm sure Anya didn't mean to make you crash. Right, Anya?" The smaller girl nodded her head. Her mother smiled and picked up her daughter and put her on the table next to the boy._

_"I'm sorry. Really sorry." The boy crossed his arms and looked away a moment, eyes closed and mouth in a frown. He opened up one eye a couple seconds later though, and sighed dramatically when he saw Anya's sad face._

_"Don't go crying on me." He wiped her tears away as Anya's dad paused in his patching up to watch in surprise at the kind, adult-like gesture. "Geeze, you cry as much as my friend does."_

_"You-your friend?" Anya stuttered out, tears still making her body shake a little._

_"Yeah. His name's Paul, but I call him Sjin." The boy smiled at the girl, obviously proud he'd gotten her to stop crying._

_"W-why?"_

_"I dunno. It was just a nickname we came up with." The boy shrugged._

_"What's your name?" Anya asked, finally tear free._

_"Chris." He stuck his tongue out. "I don't like it though. My mom likes calling me Sipsy cause I liked my sippy cup a lot longer than most kids." He suddenly blushed. "I don't anymore though! I'm not a babby!"_

_Anya laughed. "How about that be your nickname?" She suggested. Chris thought a moment._

_"It's so girly though. Sipsy. Gross!" He shook his head then flinched a little as Roger put disinfectent on a cut he had._

_"What about just Sips?" Roger asks, obviously enjoying the conversation._

_"Sips..." Chris tries it out for himself, then smiles. "Yeah! It's perfect!" He turns to Anya and tilts his head to the side. "Do you have a nickname?"_

_"No. I just moved here last month." She kicks her feet back and forth while looking down at them. "I don't have any friends yet."_

_"You could come hang out with me and Sjin if you want!" Sips states. Roger picks him up off the table and puts him on the floor. "I coulda jumped down..." Roger laughs._

_"You could, but I just fixed you up." He picks up Anya as well. "What do you say, Anya? Wanna go play with Sips?"_

_Anya nods her head vehemently. Finally! Real friends that aren't stuffed animals!_

_"Alright. Now, Sips, where do you live?"_

_"Right down the street. I was going back home when I crashed."_

_"Then, can me and Miranda trust you to get our daughter there and back safely?" Roger has on his serious face with his arm now around his wife._

_"Yeah! Of course!" Sips nods with a determined look to him._

_"Alright then. Get her home by 6:30, okay?" Sips nods and grabs Anya's hand. She giggles and runs back outside with him._

_When they get to Sips' bike he stands it up and gets on. Anya looks at him. "What?" He realizes right after. "Oh...right." He gets back off and instead walks his bike with Anya walking next to him._

_They walked in silence for a second before Sips spoke up. "Your dad's really nice...." Anya smiled and giggled a little._

_"Of course he is! He's my daddy after all!" She smiles at her new friend. "Daddy's are supposed to be nice."_

_Sips looks at Anya with wide eyes. He looks straight ahead again. "Not all of them are nice like that..." He whispers quietly and Anya is about to ask him to repeat when he stops._

_"We're here!" Out of no where his smile is back and he's running with his bike up the drive way. Anya follows behind him._

_The front door opens and a kind looking woman bends down to hug Sips as he runs to her, bike discarded behind him. "There you are, Sipsy! I was getting worried." She sees all the bandages on him along with the bruises and her face gets hard. "Who did this to you? Was it-"_

_"Momma, I fell off my bike and crashed." Sips interrupts. He turns sideways and points to Anya. "Her mom and dad cleaned me up. She's Anya." The woman looks a bit surprised, but smiles at Anya._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, then, Anya." She crouches in front of the shy girl. "Where do you and your family live?"_

_"In the brown house near the end of the street. We just moved here." Sips' mom follows where Anya points and sees the recently moved into home._

_"I see. Are you here to play with my boy then?" Anya nods. "Great! Sipsy," She turns back around. "Sjin is in the backyard waiting for you. You should introduce him to Anya."_

_"Okay. And it's Sips now." The boy points to himself. "It's much more manly right?" His mother laughs and pats his head as she goes back to the door._

_"It sure is. Now go play." The two kids run off, Sips leading the way._

_Anya follows Sips around the corner of the house to a yard that was open to two houses, Sips' and the one next door. There's a boy with short brown hair sitting on a swingset, moving slightly. He looks up at the sound of running and grins._

_"Chris!" The boy runs over to them as well and stops in front of Sips. "You're back!"_

_"Yup. And it's Sips now!" He repeats. Sjin cocks his head then looks to Anya. "This is Anya. She just moved here. In that brown house down the road."_

_"Nice to meet you." Sjin says politely. Anya smiles shyly. "I'm Sjin."_

_"Oh, that reminds me!" Sips exclaims out of no where. "We gotta give her a nickname!" Sjin smiles and the two boys quickly start shooting out nicknames._

_"Sunny!"_

_"Flowers!"_

_"Minty!"_

_Anya and Sips turn to Sjin, whose grinning. "Minty?" Anya repeats, liking the way it sounds._

_"Where'd you come up with that?" Sips asks, smiling as well._

_"She smells like mint." He says simply. Sips looks at him a second before sniffing Anya. She squeaks a bit in surprise._

_"Hey, you're right!" Sips yells as he pulls away. "She smells really minty!"_

_The three of them laugh and agree that it works as a nickname before running off to play a game of adventure._  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"After that, we'd hang out all the time." Minty finished. They'd gotten done with their meals a few minutes before and were waiting for the check now. Hannah sat back against the chair.

"Never would of guessed you met Sips first." She said. Minty gave her a strange look. "It's just you dated Sjin and seem so much closer to him yet Sips is the one you've known longer and who gave you your first friends in this place."

"Oh, I see." Minty nods. "Yeah, he did do all that, but that's why I think of him more as an older brother. He watches out for his friends." She says the next part in a loud whisper. 

"Even if he won't admit it, he cares about all of us." The girls laugh and pay the bill when it comes.


	3. Mistaken For A Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridge was not expecting this to happen.

Oneshot #3: Mistaken for a Prince 

_Why? Why me? Of all people, me. Getting called a....that! Of all things!_

Ridge was thinking angrily to himself. How did this all happen? Well, he knew HOW it happened he just didn't get why. 

Why did this little girl insist on following him around calling him her 'Prince'?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This all started around an hour before hand. Ridge had been walking through a little back alley on his way to meet up with Sips, Sjin and Duncan at the mall when he heard a scream. 

He stopped in his tracks then quickly back-peddled to the alley opening he'd just passed.

Looking down the turnoff he saw a small park and in that park a small girl. A small girl being towered over by 3 menacing looking teenagers. All of which were covered in black leather with most likely fake tattoos and piercings made to help them look tough.

The fancily dressed teen continued watching on with his hands in his pockets, debating if he should go out there himself or just subtly alert some random good natured-looking citizen that looked tough enough to scare the brutes off.

In the end, though, his mind was overpowered by his heart (as cheesy as it sounds) and he walked over. 

"Hello, gentlemen." He greeted as he quickly placed himself between the girl in the sandbox and the thugs on the edge of it. He faintly heard the kid gasp or whisper something, but he paid her no mind. "Can I help you with anything?" 

The obviously confused and slightly surprised men in question just looked between each other and the teen with a seemingly permanent raised eyebrow. The smile on his face combined with his half lidded eyes made for a quietly threatening look.

"No. I don't think you can." One replied, his voiced filled with a thick cockney accent. Ridge had thought he'd never hear one in person. Discounting movies of course. "Now, get outta the way before I make ya." 

In an oh-so cliched action, the guy actually pounded his fist into his opposite palm. Ridge almost laughed out right. He probably would have if not for the smallest of the three guys watching him so closely, as though trying to figure something out.

"H-hey. Boss." The skinny one quickly began tapping his 'boss' on the shoulder. The big man gave an irritated look to the sky before spinning on his lackey. 

"What the fuck is it?" He bellowed.

"That, that's that Ridgedog fellow." The guy was shaking slightly in fear of either his boss or his sudden remembrance. Ridge didn't bother to wait and find out.

"Wh-" Was all the big fella got out before he suddenly fell to the ground with a thud from a sudden weight on his back. The two lackeys looked to see Ridge standing there, looking calm as ever as if he hadn't just practically flown through the air to land on someone.

"I don't take kindly to being ignored." He had his smile back on his face but this time he tilted his head and closed his eyes. He looked innocent to the point of extreme guilt.

"Y-y-yeah...well..." The middle sized lacky was gaining confidence even as some stranger stood on his boss's back. He didn't finish his sentence, instead opting to just throw a randomly aimed punch to Ridge's face. 

This earned him an amusing stumble to the ground as his hand swung through thin air and he tripped on his boss.

The third guy didn't even get a chance to decide what he wanted to do, run or fight, before an arm was snaking around his neck and locking him in a choke hold.

"I suggest you and your friends get the fuck out of here right now." A dangerous voice hissed into his ear and he quickly broke free, pushing his friends up and off in a different direction at break-neck speed.

Ridge smirked and clapped his hands together to get the dirt off them. He was about to turn around when he suddenly remembered the whole reason he'd gone up against the idiot trio. 

The little girl was sitting on her knees in the sand looking at him with big, tear-filled eyes. They stared at each other a moment before Ridge glanced away and back again and asked, "Are you okay, kid?"

The girl looked no more than maybe 8 years old. She appeared to be by herself which meant she most likely lived nearby. She had short brown hair and a white plaid dress on. Her legs were bare with pink converse on her feet. 

Her puppy dog eyes and near adorable face made Ridge think of his Boston terrier, Daisy.

"I-I'm..." The girl quickly stood and brushed the sand off her dress. Ridge watched in disinterest as she stumbled over her words. "M-my name's...Molly..." That caught his attention. That was one of his favorite girl names. "Thank you...for saving me." She had a blush to her cheeks and Ridge faintly wondered if she was shy. He took note of how she was eyeing his clothes.

"Are...you a prince?" Ridge felt as his eyes widened. He looked down at himself then back at her.

He realized he was dressed kind of fancily, with his long purple coat that had gold trim and his almost silk looking undershirt tucked into his brown pants which were also tucked into his boots. The sash tied around his waist in an old timey fashion probably didn't help either.  
But still! That was no reason to call him a prince! A few snazzy duds didn't mean jack!

"No! No I'm not a...prince." Ridge quickly tried to sort the girl out, but when her eyes widened as she looked to his face, he knew it wasn't working.

"I get it..." She murmured. "You're like...a secret prince!" Ridge internally face-palmed. "No one can know who you are." She beamed at him and hugged him tight. "Don't worry, Prince! I won't tell anyone!" Cause calling me 'Prince' would keep it secret sooo long. The sarcasm his mind produce was almost enough to make him actually roll his eyes. 

"Look, kid-"

"Molly." 

Ridge gave her a look and peeled her arms off himself. He knelt to her level. "Fine. Molly. Look, I'm not a prince. I'm just a normal guy who happened to see a kid getting bullied and decided to help out. Okay?" He spoke slowly just to be sure she got every word through her head. 

She nodded and he started to get hope. But it all crashed a second later when...

"Don't worry!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "There are people listening in on you speaking, right? I'll keep nice and quiet." She motioned closing her mouth like a zipper and throwing away the key. 

Ridge physically face-palmed this time.

"Hey." The girl poked his shoulder so he raised his head. "Can I...." She squirmed and looked at her feet as a blush flooded her face again. "Can I hang out with you?" She said it quietly and quickly, but Ridge caught it.

He froze and just stared at her. She looked so hopeful but he didn't want to hang out with some little girl! Besides, he had to go meet the guys. He racked his brain for excuses.

"W-what about your parents?" The girl smiled.

"Don't worry! Mommy and daddy won't mind if they know you saved me! They'll know you'll take care of me." 

"We-well....I'm going to hang out with a group of teenage boys at the mall!" He was almost shouting now. "You don't wanna hang around a bunch of rowdy boys do you?" He knew he sounded desperate, but he highly doubted the delusional girl could tell.

"Are they princes too?" She sounded in awe. 

"No!" Ridge shook his hands in front of her. "They aren't!"

"Then they must be your servants! Or maybe they're knights that protect you!" She was smiling as large as possible and Ridgedog was quickly realizing there was no hope of getting her to stay away. "It doesn't matter. Any friend of the prince is a friend of mine!" She grabbed his hand and he suddenly realized he couldn't say no anymore.

He sighed in defeat and mumbled 'Fine.' Molly ran off towards what he assumed was her house. He noticed two adults standing there, watching them. Probably her parents. Molly was gesturing wildly towards him and talking loud enough for him to pick up words like 'Saved' and 'Prince'. Soon he was being waved over to them. 

He dragged himself to his feet and sulked over.

"I hear you saved my daughter?" The father was big and burly and hairy. The shirt labeled 'Manager' made Ridge wonder just what kind of thing he managed. "Is this true?"

The rusty brown haired teen just nodded. 

"And she wants to go hang out with you and your friends?" The dad continued asking questions and Ridge just kept nodding. After getting a hard stare for around 2 minutes, the dad suddenly spoke again. "Give me your cell phone number."

Ridge found his voice. "What? Why?"

"I plan to call you every fifteen minutes to make sure my girl is okay." He leaned over and sneered harshly in the shorter males face. "And keep in mind, I know people who will find you if you don't answer. And they won't be kind when they do."

Ridge gulped and spilled out the digits while the woman wrote them down. 

"I want my baby back by 4:30, young man." Ridge sent a relieved look to the kinder sounding woman. She gave an almost comforting and understanding one back. "Please, keep her safe." Covering her daughters ears she whispered, "And if she gets too much for you, just bring her home. I understand you probably weren't expecting any of this when you helped out." Ridge gave a tired and small smile in thanks. 

"Alright. Get on outta here then." The big dad picked up his daughter and snuggled her in a way much befitting a teddy bear and not the grizzly bear like man. When she was put down, she immediately grabbed Ridge's hand.

As he was sullenly walking down the walkway, the dad called out once more. "What's your name?"

"Ridge." He called back, not bothering to turn all the way around. The man grunted as a way of saying he heard before slamming the door closed.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uh....Ridge, I don't mean to alarm you but you're being followed." Sips was the first to notice Ridge and Molly. Sjin and Duncan followed suit in holding in their laughter as the girl clutched their friends hand ever tighter.

"Yeah, yeah." Ridge mumbled. He was wishing Molly would release his hand. She seemed to have inherited her father's strength.....

"I'm Molly." The three other boys quickly focused on the little girl. Sjin bent down to her eye level and held out a hand for her to shake.

When she took it he introduced himself. "I'm Sjin and these two are Sips," He pointed to the gray teen in a black coat with blue plaid patches on it. "And Duncan." He moved his hand to the blond with the goggles and lab coat.

"It's nice to meet you, kid." Sips said. He didn't bother acknowledging the fact he was getting stared at for his skin again. 

"Why are you following Ridge around?" Duncan put his hands on his knees and leaned forward. "Are you lost or something?"

"No." Molly suddenly brightened while Ridge visibly paled. "Prince Ridge is letting me play with you guys today!" The others all looked sharply to Ridge whose head was hanging as he shook it.

"Prince?" Sips' voice took a slightly mocking tone. "Were you ever gonna tell us of your royal status, Prince Ridge?" Ridge glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"Oh? You mean you didn't know Sips?" Sjin was joining in now and Duncan was sure to follow. "Our dear friend Ridgedog is one of the royal 'Ridgearounders'."

"I've heard of that group." Duncan had a fake voice of awe. "Yeah. They're notorious for their flying abilities and freakishly raised eyebrows." Molly appeared to be believe every thing his friends were saying and Ridge wanted to kill them all.

"Look!" He yelled. The laughing quieted to snickers. "She was being bullied in a park so I helped her out."

"Yeah! The Prince saved me!" Molly yelled. She suddenly put a finger to her lips and started whispering, the three teens moving closer as Ridge glared at the heavens. "But you have to be very quiet. He can't let anybody know who he is." The three nodded with serious looks on their faces.

"The secret's safe with us, Miss Molly." Sjin nudged the others and together they did what Molly had done earlier, pretending to zip their mouths closed.

"Yeah." Sips' eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Hey, ya know what? If Ridge is a Prince...I'm a knight!" He puffed his chest out and pounded a hand on it. Sjin laughed.

"I'll be...hm..." He thought a moment rubbing his beard/stache combo. "I know! I'll be a squire."

"What's Duncan gonna be?" Sips poked said scientist in the shoulder. "Maybe a court jester?"

"Hey!" Duncan shoved the hand away and spoke in a matter of fact tone. "He's a modern day prince, so I can still be a scientist." He grinned wickedly. "I'll be the one who makes all the nice new weapons for the castle."

"You guys hate me don't you?" Ridge glared tiredly at his friends as they indulged the little girl. Before any of them could answer though, Ridge's phone went off. He looked down to see an unknown number calling.

He answered to be safe.

"Let me talk to her." A gruff voice sounded. Ridge gulped and gave the phone to Molly, who was still clutching his right hand in her strong left. "It's for you...."

"Hm? Hello?" She put the phone to her ear with a confused frown. The frown quickly changed to a face splitting grin when she heard the voice speak. "Daddy!....I'm perfectly fine! It's so much fun! Prince Ridge's friends are a knight, a squire and a scientist!....Yeah, I know. I promise.....I'll be back by 4:30.....Love you too! Bye~!" She hung up the phone and gave it back to its owner.

"Was that your father, Molly?" Sjin asked. The girl nodded. "So....if you have to be back by 4:30, that only leaves us with an hour to play."

"We better get started then, eh?" Sips asked, Canadian stereotype habit kicking in. He started off in the direction of the video game store where they planned on checking around for stuff to play as a group. Normally, that was only Ridgedog's job but the other three all either had nothing to do or wanted something at the mall anyway.

The next 45 minutes consisted of them arguing over games, doting on Molly when she wanted to go to a certain store or get some ice cream (Ridge was surprised his three friends could be so easily swayed by the child) and Ridge getting threatening phone calls from a still angry father.

"Thank you for the ice cream, Mr. Sjin!" Molly said between licks of her double scoop of chocolate. It was all over her face and Ridge had unconsiously found himself consistently wiping her mouth for her. His friends had laughed and playfully gone 'awww' when he first did it, but when he pointed out how they'd been doing pretty much the same thing they quickly shut up. 

"Come on, Molly. It's time we started back to your house." Ridge said, wiping her mouth once more and taking her free hand in his as he stood. 

"Are you guys gonna walk with us?" Molly gave them the puppy eyes and none of them, not even the hard-ass Sips or calculating Duncan, could say no.

"Of course we are!" All three engulfed the sticky girl in a group hug. Ridge had to quickly let go of her hand for fear of his own being broken under the weight of his friends. 

"Yay!" Molly cheered. Ridge caught himself starting to smile at her joy and cut it off. Hopefully, after today, he'd never have to deal with the little kid again.

Unfortunately, luck was definitely not in his favor that day.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the way back Ridge became aware of being followed. He could tell from how his friends gradually became quiet that they had also realized it. Ridge gripped Molly's hand tighter when a shadow streaked in front of them.

"Well, well, well." A familiar cockney accent echoed in the wide alley they were using as a shortcut. 

Everyone froze and Molly quickly ducked behind Ridge as a group of 7 big guys, 3 of which were the ones from earlier that day, appeared from the shadows. Ridge glared and he could tell that Sips was tensing his muscles while Sjin and Duncan began thinking of ways to deal with the problem.

Ridge looked the big boss in the eyes and gave a smirk, eyebrow raising. "If it isn't mister one hit KO." He crossed his arms over his chest as the tauntee dropped his own smile and glared menacingly. "You and your two goons come back for more?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" One goon yelled in defense of his boss. 

"Hey, can't you see we got a kid here?" Sips yelled back. 

"You mothertruckers aren't good for a sweet, innocent person to hang around." Sjin had venom in his voice.

"Maybe we should just deal with them." Duncan was reaching a hand into his labcoat, probably grabbing some insane torture device he'd made. "If Ridge took out three as easily as he said, then 4 against 7 should be even easier."

"Are you mocking me and my crew?" The cockney boss sounded incredulous and angry. "That's it!" He swung at Ridge who pushed Molly away towards Sjin as he ducked and punched back.

Within seconds of the contact, all hell had broken loose.

Molly was curled into a ball behind a dumpster as Sips and Sjin double teamed against two chumps and Duncan zapped anybody who got back up after the initial shocks. Ridge took on the big boss and the two goons who'd been with him before. 

In the end, it wasn't much of a fight but they still ended up dirty with some bruises. Much better off than the broken and bleeding tough guys that had tried to fight them. 

"Molly!" Ridge called out when the last gang member crawled away. He found her crying beside the dumpster. "Molly, are you alright?" She turned at the sound of his voice and quickly attached herself to him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Not wanting to freak out her parents his friends comforted her while Ridge carried her the rest of the way home. Standing in the doorway, the father immediately noticed his baby was crying and ran up and grabbed her right after Ridge put her down.

"The heck did you assholes do to her?" He bellowed. Molly's mom came running out as well, but rather than be angry with the boys she instead looked shocked at the state they were in.

"What on Earth happened?" 

"A buncha jerks jumped us." Sips still sounded angry about it and looked like he wanted to punch out some more people.

"Judging from how they acted, I'd say they were the ones Ridge fought this morning." Duncan was carrying his cracked goggles in one hand, they having fallen off when the strap broke.

"You shouldn't get mad at someone who's protected your daughter twice today." Sjin reasoned, looking the big bear in the eyes. The man growled back what sounded like a forced 'thank you'. His wife smiled and rubbed her daughters back.

A second of silence later and Molly raised her head. She whispered in her dads ear and was hesitantly put down. She walked over to Ridge who knelt to her eyeline. 

"Thank you for saving me, Prince Ridge." She gave him a hug around the neck and a sweet smile. Ridge let himself smile back this time and leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek. She blushed and put her hands over the spot in surprise.

"Anytime, Molly." Ridge stood and turned with his friends to walk down the driveway. He had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot more of that little girl from then on.

And strangely enough, he didn't mind it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be the start of the sex and relationships and all that drama that comes with high school. 
> 
> I will warn you, it is the start of something more.


	4. Scientist and the Flying Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis time for SMUT times. And for those who don't know (just to be safe) Smut = sexy times.

Oneshot #4: Scientist and Flying Prince (AU of the AU)

_Duncan, or Lalna as he was sometimes known, couldn't believe what was happening. He was currently on his bed, clad only in his boxers, as someone he couldn't quite make out teased his body with their tongue._

_The blond could hear only his own heart beat and his own panting and moaning. The person above him, he recognized they were at least male, was using the pink muscle to flick his already tender nipples and his teeth to pull them even more so to attention._

_Duncan couldn't move and he found he didn't want to. Especially when the mystery man started trailing his magical tongue down farther and farther along his abdomen. Soon he'd be at the place Duncan most wanted him to be. But Duncan couldn't help wondering who it was._

_Why was he lying in his room with a person who, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't identify?_

_"Stop thinking." The man spoke for the first time Duncan could remember and he suddenly realized just who the mysterious person was, even as their face finally came into view of his eyes._

_"Ridge...?"_  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan sat straight up in his bed as soon as he awoke. The hell? It was a dream? But...it'd felt so real....

"Just a dream...." Duncan mumbled to himself in the quiet room. He looked about and saw that his room truly was empty and devoid of any Ridgedogs. He then looked to his clock and saw that he'd not only forgotten to set the alarm but he was also nearly late for school!

Quickly he rushed to his closet and pulled out his standard outfit; blue t-shirt, black pants, black boots, white lab coat, black rubber gloves and his standard goggles. Grabbing his backpack as well he rushed down the stairs to find his brother, Teep, standing by the door waiting for him.

[You're up late.] Teep signed his brother. Duncan huffed in annoyance.

"I know, I know." He finished fastening the buckles of his coat and opened the door. "I was working late and forgot to set the alarm again." 

[Are you alright?] The younger teenager in the dinosaur hoodie put a hand quickly to his elder siblings face. [You're all red.]

Duncan stopped and looked in the little mirror by the door. Teep was right. His face was nearly entirely flushed. Is this because of that dream? Duncan shook his head to clear it of flashes from the dream. His face suddenly felt even hotter.

[Holy.] Teep signed while watching him closely. He suddenly thought of something and a wicked smirk spread his face. Duncan didn't notice until he glanced back up at the mirror and saw the reflection. He quirked an eyebrow then quickly stopped as it reminded him of a certain someone. [Did someone have a naughty dream last night?] Teep wiggled his own eyebrows and Duncan turned to glare at him.

"Of course not!" He heard the sound of the carpool they had with some of their friends and gripped Teep's jacket. "C'mon, it's time to go." He could tell Teep was signing something but didn't bother to turn and look.

"Are you okay Duncan?" Lewis asked as they climbed into the car. Today it was Lewis' turn to drive the people closest to his house. Those people were Duncan and Teep, Honeydew, Toby, and Ridgedog. Hannah sat in the passenger seat next to him while the others occupied the rest of the van. 

Sjin generally drove the others nearest his own house (Minty, Sips, Nilesy, Panda and sometimes Martyn) and everyone else was near enough to walk or rode with a different friend that could drive. Like Sparkles* and Parv who would ride together. Or Zoey and Rythian would walk. Strippin and Benji generally either got a ride from their parents, Strippin himself or they chose between Xephos and Sjin since they lived in the middle. That covered everybody.

"I'm fine. Why do people keep asking?" The scientist angrily buckled himself in next to Simon as the dwarf watched the face steadily get brighter in color.

"Are you blushing?" Simon poked Duncan's cheek and got his hand grasped in a tight fist for it. "Ow! What the heck?! Let go already!" 

"Stop poking me then." 

"Fine! Just let go!" Simon gripped his injured hand loosely and turned sharply in his seat to look at Ridge in the back. "What're you laughing at?"

"Something funny." Was the sly reply. Simon glared and crossed his arms as he joined Duncan in his bad mood. Lewis felt sorry for Toby who was stuck next to the angry dwarf by the window. Teep had sat in the very back with Ridge next to the window and Benji, who'd decided to get a ride from the spaceman rather than Sjin that morning with his brother, in between the two.

"Is there any reason you're so grumpy?" Hannah asked. She was turned in her seat and looked a bit concerned. She'd also noticed her friends face had gotten even redder at some point as he cast an almost surprised glance behind him. She'd tried to follow his eyes but they'd moved back too quickly.

"What?" Benji suddenly shouted. Lewis chastised him for being so loud inside a tight-knit car, but it went over the younger Rail brothers head. "Are you serious Teep?" Duncan could've gotten whiplash from the speed at which he'd turned in his seat. Hannah, Simon and Toby all jumped at the motion and Teep stopped mid-sign. Ridge just sat looking mildly amused at his friend's antics as usual.

"Teep..." Duncan's voice had more warning than anyone had ever heard him use except on Rythian. 

The sharpshooter stared wide eyed at the scary scientist. His hands slowly lowered. Benji looked disappointed until he actually noticed the anger rolling off of Duncan. He gulped and slumped down in his seat.

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward and angry tension. Lewis gave a huge sigh of relief when they finally pulled into the student parking lot of the school. 

Everyone quickly shuffled out and grabbed their bags from the back, closing the trunk just as Sjin's car pulled in next to them.

"Sips will you stop trying to light a cigarette!" They heard Stippin call from the car. 

"No! Not until I get at least some nicotine in me!" Sips yelled back. Sjin got out of the drivers side and Minty from the passengers. Nilesy and Panda crawled out of the trunk as it opened, not finding an easier way around the dirt lover and the muscle builder. Martyn was stuck in-between the two in the middle seat, but eventually just decided to unbuckle and go over both seats.

"At least light it outside the fucking car!" Strippin got out himself and proceeded to slam the door in Sips' face. "Canadian son of a bitch..." He muttered. Sjin again shook his head and decided to step in now that he wasn't driving. He walked to the door and opened it again, putting one knee on the seat and reaching over to Sips. They all heard the start of a shout, then silence, then quiet speaking before Sjin came back out holding an unlit cigarette and being followed by a slightly upset looking Sips.

"Problem solved." Sjin spoke with pride in his voice. He took notice of the two grumpy people that'd gotten out of his car and the two that had ridden with Lewis. He walked over to his bearded friend. "Why do you have upset people?"

"One won't say, the other didn't like getting laughed at and injured when trying to get the other to say why he was upset." The two again shook their heads for what felt like the millionth time in 15 minutes. 

A bell ringing caught everyone's attention. That and Sparkles* and Parv appearing at the school's entrance yelling to get a move on before a teacher made them stop holding the doors open. 15 of the 17 other people all ran to the doors.

Duncan however held back. He knew there wasn't any real issue with having to walk around the building to the front entrance. That bell that had rung was only the warning bell. He'd still have time to get to the entrance and to his first class before the actual starting bell rang in 10 minutes. Even if he didn't, he could always lie and tell the teachers he'd been working on some new experiment and they'd let him off the hook. 

It wasn't until he noticed another person had lagged behind that he'd regretted his decision.

"Is what your brother was saying true?" Ridge asked, smirk and eyebrow in place as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Duncan glanced at him through the corner of his eye and subconsciously took note of the fact Ridge never had a back pack with him. 

It's no surprise considering the 17 year old seemed to run the entire school from behind the scenes. Who'd give a student that could black mail them homework?

"Depends." Duncan finally answered. "What was he saying?" About me? Duncan had barely kept himself from adding that to his sentence. 

"Oh, just that you had some dirty dream last night." The smirk grew. "And not dirty as in the Sips-love-dirt way either." Duncan felt his face heat up again as the subject of his dream commented on it, but finally managed to keep it under control. 

"I don't know what gave him that idea." The scientist quickly opened the door and didn't bother holding it. Ridge didn't take any notice and slipped in after him.

"Maybe the fact you couldn't stop blushing. Or the way you were strangely flustered." The rusty-brunette listed off the reasons. Duncan cut him off before he got any further though.

"So what if I did?" His voice was angry and seemed to catch Ridge by surprise a bit. "I am a teenage boy after all! What do you expect to happen?" Duncan waited for an answer, but Ridge only kept staring into the slightly shorter males eyes. His face was no longer shocked, merely....intrigued. Why though? 

The starting bell rang and Duncan decided to just walk away, leaving a still staring Ridge behind him. However, he just missed the way a smirk came over Ridgedog's face and the way his eyes gleamed with the satisfaction of just solving a puzzle.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan sat through all of his AP chemistry without paying a single mind to what the teacher said. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream and Ridge and what Ridge did in his dream....

He groaned quietly and laid his head down on the desk again. The person on his left, Lewis, tapped him on the shoulder and slid a piece of paper to him. He pulled it in front of his face and read it.

_Are you sure you're okay?_

Duncan rolled his eyes internally and scribbled a response down. 

_Yes. Now stop asking._

He got a concerned glance back as Lewis wrote once again. Duncan noticed that he'd already finished the paper they were working on as well.

_I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried._

Duncan sighed as he knew Lewis was basically asking why Duncan wouldn't tell his friend what was wrong.

_I had a weird dream last night. It's been bothering me._

The scientist hesitantly handed the note back. He knew Lewis would ask what about and that it would eventually lead to ask WHO about.

_A dream? Like a nightmare?_

Duncan shook his head rather than write his answer. 

_A bad dream?_

The blond started to shake his head 'no', but thought better of it and instead wrote down his next answer.

_In a sense._

He knew the second Lewis understood because the brunette leaders eyes grew wide and his cheeks turned pink. He looked at Duncan as though for confirmation. Duncan nodded.

_A sex dream?_

The handwriting was messy and quickly done despite Lewis having taken a few moments to actually write the word 'sex'. Again, Duncan only nodded.

_About someone you know?_

_Yes._

_Who?_

_I'd rather not say._

_Is it someone in the group?_

Duncan stared at the paper when he got it back. He didn't want to lie to his friend but he didn't want to tell him he'd dreamed about having sex with one of their friends either. He opted for the stupid and obvious answer.

_Maybe._

Lewis gave him a look that said, 'Really? Are you 10?' but before he could reply with the note there was a knock on the door.

The teacher looked up from her desk along with all the other students. She went to the door and Duncan listened to what she was saying, glad he'd brought his recently perfected hearing device. It wrote out the words being said as well as enhancing the sound. Duncan listened while Lewis read. Unfortunately, only Miss Blake was close enough for it to work on so they didn't know who the other person was or what they were saying.

"Can I help you?.....I'm sorry, but that isn't allowed. You can't just transfer in for one day.......What? Where did you....?.......But....No! You can't do that! I'm an authority figure...................................................."

Duncan knew someone was obviously black mailing the teacher. And he had a bad feeling about who it was. There was a long pause where the blackmailer was most likely explaining just how they could do what they were threatening.

"......Fine. Just please. Don't spread that around. I'd be fired for sure! But bear in mind, you are going to have to do the paper same as everyone else. And do it well or you're out of here. Deal?" A moment later the teacher came back in, so Duncan hid his device. She stood next to her desk and motioned for someone to come in. "Class, we will be having a student here doing a trial transfer. To see if they are qualified to stay in this class."

The next second Ridgedog was standing next to her, cocky grin in place with his signature eyebrow raised. The students who knew to beware of him almost audibly gulped. Duncan randomly remembered that Miss Blake was a relatively new teacher that had never dealt with Ridge's black mail. The same black mail that had caused the previous teacher, Mr. Donner, to quit.

"Mr. Ridge." She said his name stiffly, formally. The smirking teen looked even more full of himself from it. "Take a seat anywhere you wish and please get started on this paper." 

She handed him the worksheet. 

All of a sudden Ridge looked in his direction. And within a flash the kid on Duncan's right, the third person at the table of three, was scrambling to a seat in the back of the room. 

Ridge just walked over as though nothing had happened and sat down next to Duncan.

Lewis was the first to start talking to Ridge. Or rather, pass him a note.

_What are you doing here?-L_ Duncan read as he passed the note down. Ridge took it and smirked.

_Felt like trying a better class. Mine was so boring. Nobody's in it.-R_

_But you take AP chem too. Did you switch just to be in a class with people?-D_

_Yes.-R_

_Why?-L_

_I'm not allowed to want to hang out with my friends?-R_

_You generally enjoy watching us, no hanging out with us. -D_

_True. But it really was boring in there. -R_

_Why switch now, out of the blue? -L_

_I never had the motivation to actually bother with it before. -R_

_And now you do? -L_

_Exactly. -R_

_And what is it exactly? -D_

The note passing stopped there as Ridge read then ignored the last message. He started on his paper, finishing in around the same time it took for Lewis and Duncan to finish. 

When he finished, he simply walked up to the teacher and handed her his paper. Duncan and Lewis looked at each other. 

Duncan grabbed the listening device again as the two began speaking in whispers. He left the ear piece off this time since was too easily noticed.

**DONE ALREADY, MR. RIDGE?**

**YES. IS THAT A PROBLEM?**

**MOST PEOPLE JUST GENERALLY LIKE TO PREFER TAKING THEIR TIME IS ALL.**

**OH? LEWIS AND DUNCAN ARE DONE AS WELL THOUGH.**

**REALLY? THEY HAVEN'T COME UP TO GIVE ME THEIR PAPERS.**

**THEY'RE JUST BEING NICE TO THE OTHER STUDENTS. DON'T WANT THEM FEELING STUPID RIGHT?**

**THAT'S NOT A VERY NICE THING TO SAY. ALRIGHT, THOUGH. IF YOU'D JUST SIT BACK DOWN I'LL GRADE THIS FOR YOU.  
MAY I GO TO THE WATER FOUNTAIN?**

**GO RIGHT AHEAD. PASS IS ON THE DOOR.**

**THANK YOU.**

Lewis and Duncan watched Ridge walk straight past the pass and leave without taking it. They knew he wouldn't be back. He just wanted to be sure he got in. Then his plan would be started.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the end of the day Ridge had managed to somehow appear in every class he didn't already have with Duncan. Either by delivering a paper supposedly from the principle or convincing teachers of unrelated subjects to have a merged class or just deciding to randomly transfer into them.

Duncan was getting freaked out. And what's worse was that every time he saw Ridge he couldn't stop thinking about his dream and he was starting to worry Ridge knew that.

Finally, just as everyone was packing their stuff into the cars, Duncan grabbed Ridge by the arm and dragged him off into the now empty boys bathroom. He used the skeleton key he'd copied from the janitor and locked the door to be sure it stayed empty.

"Wow. Nice place ya got here." Ridge spoke with a dry tone, idly looking around the abandoned restroom. Duncan rolled his eyes and texted Lewis to just leave without them. He'd grab his stuff on his way home or something. When he finished typing it out and hit send he noticed Ridge had moved to stand behind him and read over his shoulder. The blond quickly moved away.

Ridge watched with dull interest, eyebrow raised but no smirk or even a frown. His mouth was just a straight line as he stood with his hands placed on his hips lazily. 

Duncan swallowed with a bit of difficulty. Ridge had never really looked like that before. He'd always be smirking or showing some form of interest. Was he truly bored? Was Duncan really not enough entertainment? Was he tired of him after tailing the blond all day? Did Duncan guess incorrectly? Was Ridge merely just toying with him for the hell of it? 

What was he-

"Stop thinking."

And stop he did. Duncan froze entirely. That sentence. The way it was said. The person who'd said it. 

Why had he had that dream?

The scientists brain suddenly went overdrive. The dream. The dream. The dream. That goddamn dream! It was all because of his brain making it up. And he didn't fucking even know why! Why was he dreaming about Ridgedog of all people? Sure they were friends. Had been for a while. They could be considered close. Or alike with their habit of experimenting, Duncan with science and Ridge with people. The loner vibes they gave off that made people other than their friends avoid them at all costs. The creepy factor of a possible mad scientist and a possible maniac. Other than those facts though....Duncan realized he was actually a lot closer with Ridge than he'd originally thought. They got along through their love of experiments and great curiosity. Ridge would often even help Duncan with some of his building, explaining things the scientist had yet to work with. They'd even hang out after school if Lewis couldn't make it.

Maybe he was reading too much into it...maybe it was physical attraction? Ridge was quite handsome....he had class, style, a sense of humor. He could even be considered caring in a subtle way. 

Duncan felt the blush rise in his cheeks and his heart speed up as he thought his relationship with Ridge, felt the tightness in his pants as he thought about how Ridge looked. 

"I said stop thinking." A hand slammed against the wall behind Duncan, going right by his head fast enough to move his hair. The next thing he knew a pair of lips were on his, practically trying to eat his mouth.

Despite how much his brain could handle, this...this thing that was happening took him seemingly forever to actually process. When his eyes focused on the face that wasn't even an inch from his own his mind fully stopped.

Ridge kept attacking his mouth with force not stopping once for air. Duncan was motionless until he felt a tongue, that skilled tongue of his dreams, rubbing against his lips.

Everything started after that.

Duncan closed his eyes and gripped Ridge tight under his arms, which were now both against the wall on either side of the blond's head. Duncan opened his mouth and Ridge thrust his tongue quickly in as Duncan did the same. The battle for dominance was short lived with Ridge winning.

Duncan idly realized that Ridge had moved his hands to his waist and was hoisting him up against the wall. When he took enough notice he wrapped his legs around Ridge's back, hooking his ankles together.

After the continuous kissing the broke for air and Ridge moved his mouth down Duncan's jaw line to his neck, using one hand to simply pull the lab coat collar open, the move somehow making Duncan even harder than before. 

The blond moved his hands to run through silky rustic hair as a trail of wet, open-mouth kisses were left along his throat followed by harsh bites and licks that drove him up the wall, figuratively speaking.

Eventually Duncan started getting more into it. He moved Ridges head back up, pushing their mouths together once more. Ridge dropped Duncan's legs from his waist and used his hands to start opening the coat that was in his way. Duncan moved his arms only long enough for Ridge to push it off his shoulders along with his gloves before doing the same to Ridges own fancy jacket. 

The next thing they moved to was Duncan's t-shirt. Ridge just simply tore it off and over the blonds head before pulling his own off himself, revealing a surprisingly well toned chest and abs. Duncan rubbed his hands all over the smooth skin, trailing his own open mouth kisses along the tanned surface. 

The taller male moaned quietly and gently pushed Duncan away, deciding it was his turn. This time though, Ridge bit hard into his shoulders being sure to leave marks that would last as Duncan did the same to Ridge's back with his nails. 

The two continued harshly marking each other until Duncan though he'd physically burst. His stomach was a roiling pit and he could feel his erection about to explode in his pants. Ridge, however, had other plans. The put his leg between Duncan's and rutting off him. Duncan groaned loudly along with the teen in front of him. 

Eventually he took notice of wet skin being exposed to cold air. He realized that the tongue he'd dreamed of was currently licking at his shoulders and chest. The mouth it belonged to moved to the erect nipples, flicking them with the tongue and nipping at them with teeth. The explosion of sudden movements was all so much.

"R-ridge...I'm..." Duncan spoke for the first time. Ridge looked up into blue eyes. A sudden smirk spread across the brown eyed face.

A hand snaked its way down below Duncan's waistband of his pants. A hand wrapped itself around his throbbing erection, making him moan loudly practically on the verge of yelling. The hand began stroking and then rubbing, combining the two together perfectly. And whenever Duncan felt he would finally come, the hand would stop moving and prevent him from doing so. It was torture and absolute bliss all at once.

"What did you dream about Duncan." The statement was whispered in the scientists ear. Ridge obviously knew the answer already. But Duncan replied anyway.

"I-I dreamt of-" He was caught off as a moan ripped through him when the hand picked up pace.

"Of?" Now Ridge was biting his ear, hot breath moving against his neck.

"Of y-you..." Duncan trailed off as he felt Ridge press against him through their pants. The erection he had was obvious even then. 

"Go on." The voice was demanding details. Duncan was worried his brain wouldn't work right to give them. "Stop thinking and start talking." There was a strong bite to the blond teens neck that caused him to yell out.

"Of you-you using your-....tongue!" He finally managed to get the only words he knew he'd be able to manage out. Ridge seemed to understand this as he suddenly bent over slightly, removing his hand as he did so. Duncan groaned at the lost, but it quickly became a groan of pleasure as the magic tongue returned.

It went everywhere; his chest, his neck, his mouth, his nipples, his belly button, his shoulders, his ears, his face. Finally it started trailing farther and farther down. Ridge reached the waistband of Duncan's pants and didn't even bother waiting for permission before unzipping them and yanking them and the boxers down, exposing the fully erect member.  


Duncan gasped for air as Ridge took him into his mouth, sitting on his knees on the floor. The tongue was running up and down the length of him, running over the pre-cum covered slit and back up. Ridge sucked ever now and then which only made Duncan lose it even more. 

Not wanting to be left out, Ridge also began palming himself while taking care of Duncan. The only noises heard coming from either Duncan gasping, moaning and groaning or Ridge sucking and licking and repeating the process.

Finally, Duncan couldn't take it anymore. "Ridge!" He slapped a hand over his mouth and bit in with his teeth to keep from yelling too loud as he orgasmed into Ridge's mouth. The other started rubbing and pulling on his own member even more fiercely, coming into his own hand as he swallowed what spilled into his mouth.

When they were done, Ridge let go with a 'pop' and Duncan slid down onto the floor, his bare ass landing on the discarded lab coat and gloves. Ridge was on his knees in front of him, using the back of one hand to wipe his mouth. Duncan watched in fascination of the motions. Ridge merely watched the others face.

Duncan was the first to speak. "Th-that was...." He trailed off. He could see it in Ridge's eyes. That this is what he'd been after all day. That he'd purposely been following the scientist around just to be brought to a secluded place and show how he felt about Duncan's dream. 

Ridge smirked. He knew Duncan had figured out his plan. The tanner of the two stood, zipped up his pants and reached down a hand. Duncan took it and pulled his own pants and underwear up. "It was certainly fun." Ridge broke the newer silence and Duncan looked from where he was grabbing his shirt off a stall door.

"Yeah." He tugged the blue cloth on. "It certainly was." Ridge gathered and put his own clothes back on, not really bother to clean up the mess on the floor other than to rub some damp paper towels over it. As they unlocked and left the bathroom, Duncan kept feeling the urge to grab Ridge's hand but wasn't even sure what to classify the two of them as anymore.

Ridge, in the end, was the one to grab Duncan's hand and kiss him once more before speaking as they left the building. 

"We should do that more often."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The next day...._

"Um...Duncan?" Simon asked tentatively of his close friend. The blond looked up from his lunch. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why are you sitting in Ridge's lap?" As he spoke, Ridge put his head on Duncan's shoulder and smirked. He raised that every moving eyebrow.

"Would you like the full story?" 

Duncan realized blushing would probably become a common part of his days at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is much more smut to come. With other characters. And also some sad stuff. And some sappy stuff. But, tell me what you think of all of it. It's much appreciated!


	5. A Father's "Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda sad. Has mentions of abuse.

Oneshot #5: A Father's "Love"

_I was seven when my father left me, my mother and his entire business to just disappear off the face of the Earth, never to be heard from again....._

"I won't be coming back this time.  
Sorry, Stevey"

_Was the the note I got from him. He'd left it taped to the inside of my bedroom door for me to see when I woke up the next morning. I hadn't understood what it meant until I showed my nurse maid, Kaz, what the paper I'd been staring at was. She suddenly broke down and hugged me saying 'I'm sorry, young master.' repeatedly. My mother showed up then. Yelling for her husband to show his face already, apparently she hadn't been left a message._

_"Kaz, where has my husband gotten to?" Her voice had been harsh, I remember, as it was with all the people that helped out in our big mansion. Kaz turned and showed her the little scrap of white paper. My mother read it and her face got red. Angry, angry red. She began yelling in an entirely different tone that it couldn't be true, that he was just being a lazy bum again._

_I was only just coming to realize what the note truly meant._

_My dad, my hero, was gone. And I'd never see him again.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

_My dad ran a big company. The VoxelBox Corporations, the fourth largest business organization in the world. It had deals with all sorts of chain restaurants and shopping malls and other big companies of a smaller scale._

_With him gone, there was no one to run it though. It was a family run business and I was supposed to take over when my father retired. It was what I'd been looking forward to, it was my dream to be just like my dad._

_That's why I refused to let someone else take over._

_At seven years old I became the youngest CEO on the planet. I could do so simply because I was, and am, a genius like no other. At the age of five and a half I was reading and understanding books on business theory. I was taking online college courses and getting diplomas in multiple academic areas. I was already mentally trained for running a company when the time came for me to._

_Some people thought it was a joke, just an adorable little boy wanting to be like his dad. They stopped laughing and looking down on me when I actually managed to make a deal with a company they'd been having trouble hooking in for months._

_Soon they came to respect me and treat me just like one of them. Of course, this gave me an ego as large as the company, but it was an ego I deserved. I was making millions within a year of being a boss. No one could deny I was better than even my father.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

_This success was also a bad thing in some ways though. My mother is, simply put, an utter bitch. I never really liked her, not once in all my years since I can remember. I never trusted her. My father would take care of me along with Kaz and she would go out shopping, using money my father made from working._

_When he left she was only worried about herself and what would happen if she couldn't spend money all the time. She ignored me, her son, and instead went out looking for some rich asshole to marry next._

_Me taking over the business gave her her money back but didn't stop her from going out night after night to have sex with a stranger. She treated me like she did my father, like I wasn't filled with half of her DNA, like I wasn't her only child._

_I came to hate her more and more through the years. I would back talk every statement she made, mock her every action in subtle ways she'd never understand with her small mind. Of course, she did eventually realize that I was taunting her and that led to her meeting and hiring Jonesy._

_Jonesy is a big, bald man with lots of tattoos and a mean glare. Whenever I was rude my mother would call for him and he would literally knock some sense into me about how to behave._

_It never worked though.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

_As I got older I came to find ways to avoid being like my mother. Unlike her, I do the shopping for the house, I ride the bus rather than the limo, I use as little money as possible, I take care of the laundry and the cooking and I never make the butlers or maids get things for me because I'm too lazy to do so myself._

_It's lowered my ego and helped keep me level headed. There were a few things I never could grow out of though, like my habit of enjoying watching people stumble over themselves or having a great time of using sick pranks to further cause others drama._

_I try to just stick to watching rather than causing, but as a teenager I'm ambitious. I like the fact I currently control everyone in the school and even many of the people in town._

_Makes my life much simpler.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

_I'm often asked by both my mother and my teachers why I even continue attending school when it's obvious I don't need to. I never reply to that question, merely brush it off as me just needing entertainment and high school drama being just the thing. The truth is though that there are people I know, friends I've made over the years, that I don't want finding out about my job._

_It's not that I feel they'd just start using me for money or would abandon me or whatever. That's not it in the slightest. I just prefer keeping my blood related family and work separate from my bond made family._

_I can't believe I just said that, but it's true.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

_However, that all changed when I was followed by seven of them. The original five from the group and two of the three girls decided it'd be a good idea to see what the oh so mysterious friend of theirs did when he wasn't with them._

_It was amusing and yet annoying at the same time._

_I couldn't blame them. Their curiosity is understandable considering I never speak of my own life around them and never talk to them outside of when I'm actually being around them. I'm a busy person who can't afford to miss time at the company. It's as simple as that._

_The day they followed me though was quite the fortunate day for them. They decided to tail me on the one day of the week I do all my mundane chores, like shopping or cleaning. My mother also happened to be going on a trip with some of her friends which meant she made me pack a suitcase for her._

_I couldn't keep from mouthing off to her, it's just much too tempting, so my friends also got the unfortunate opportunity to listen to my mother insult me and my existence and call for Jonesy who swore at me and repeatedly tried to beat me._

_Not that he landed many hits. You can't expect your human punching bag not to learn self defense after ten years of abuse._

_The next day, when I was riding with my mother on the bus I forced her to take to the airport, I mentioned in passing that I knew they were following me. Had been for two days. My mother, of course, didn't get that but I knew they did when I heard the scientist of the group click off his listening device in the back of the bus.  
______________________________________________________________________________ _

_When my mother was gone and on her plane, after complaining for ten minutes about how I'd put a limit on how much she could spend in her three hour flight, my friends all came up to me._

_I told them that I'd prefer they didn't ride back with me on the bus or to the store once more, since it could threaten my hold on the city bus system, but they were welcome to stay for dinner at my home._

_At my house they asked questions all about what had happened the night before._

_I answered with calm casualness. No need to really go into detail, right? They'd heard my mother mention the company and how I make all the money._

_The smartest two of the seven quickly put together what it meant and the other five were shocked when the bearded one asked how I came to run the fourth largest business known to man. I told them again with little detail about how my father left when I was young so I took over._

_It took Kaz, now near thirty, explaining how I have an IQ higher than that of even Albert Einstein's to the two stupider members for them to finally believe what I'd said and what they'd heard.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

_After that incident, things went back to normal more or less. I found out Monday when I went to school that everyone else also knew about my role in VoxelBox but it didn't bother me so long as they understood they were not to tell anyone outside of our group about what I did for a living._

_It would surely interfere with my plans of taking over the city when I turn 21._


	6. Vampires and Weavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another smutty chapter. You've been forewarned of explicit content.

Oneshot #6: Vampires and Weavens  


The whole Yogscast, as they were dubbed at school, decided it was high time they went out trick-or-treating again. Why not seeing as most of them still acted like kids anyway?  


There was a large assortment of different costumes; Lewis was a Star Trek red shirt, Simon was dressed as a true dwarf with armor pads and a bare upper body minus his shoulders, Teep was dressed in a dinosaur costume (go figure) both Benji and Strippin were dressed as miners, Sips was a vampire to suit his pale skin, Sjin was something he called a weaven (he looked like he was half cat/half elf honestly) Ridge was a german dictator for whatever reason, Duncan-despite wanting to be a mad scientist- was dressed instead as a police officer because there were no costumes left at the store. Martyn was dressed as the Lorax, Toby as the Onceler (it was odd, but strangely fitting for them) Minty decided to be a princess, Zoey was dressed in saiyan armor with a scouter, Rythian (forced to dress up by Zoey) looked like Slenderman with his normally black face mask hankerchief scarf thing changed out for a white one, Hannah was dressed as Tails from Sonic as closely as she could get, Nilesy was dressed as a pool boy (he apparently lost a bet with Sips and Sjin) Panda as a panda (again, go figure) Sparkles* was dressed as Simon from Gurren Lagann and finally Parv was dressed as Synyster Gates, the guitarist of Avenged Sevenfold.  


Overall it took nearly a week of planning to avoid conflicting costumes.  


The group went to every house they possibly could, getting loads and loads of candy that they piled in the back of Sips' truck. It was ridiculous. But on the plus side they'd be set for candy for ages.  


Or until Simon ate it all. One or the other.  


After it passed midnight, they decided to go to Minty's family's bar, The Captive Creeper. It was full of other teens already but 19 more didn't make any difference. Minty went straight behind the counter when she saw Ravs, a worker and previous owner of the bar, with his hands full.  


"I'll take care of my friends first, Ravs, then you'll have 18 less people to worry about." She smiled at the big nosed scottsman and he thanked her before going to the other end of the bar.  


After everyone's orders were taken care of, Sparkles* decided he and Parv should call their bandmates and put on a show for everyone. Minty got the permission they needed and within 20 minutes Area 11 was set up and performing the first song from the All the Lights in the Sky album.  


Everyone was dancing or talking or hanging out by the bar, it was great fun.  


That's why it was so easy for Sips to sneak Sjin out the back door and to the secluded alley way behind the Captive Creeper.  


"Sips, what are we doing out here?" Sjin held his arms close to his body. The temperature had dropped to a mere 42 degrees. "It's freezing out here!"  


"Then maybe we should warm you up." Sips' voiced had noticibly dropped in tone and Sjin stopped looking around to look at his friend.  


He knew that tone and knew exactly what was about to follow. Damn Hannah, Minty and Zoey- especially Minty- for convincing him confess to the perverted dirt lover.  


Also thank the heavens they did.  


"Sips...." Sjin backed away slightly. Sips merely grinned at the action. He advanced much quicker and trapped Sjin between himself and the brick wall, using his arms to keep the brunette from going to the side.  


"C'mon Sjin. You know you owe me since that whole cigarette thing a few days ago." Sips had a whine to his voice and Sjin rolled his eyes. That day Strippin had had a headache and was yelling at Sips to stop trying to smoke, but the man was stubborn and refused the command. Of course, this meant Sjin had to step in the only way he knew for sure would work: kissing Sips and promising a reward later.  


Looks like it was time to pay up.  


"You're a cruel taskmaster Sips." Sjin sighed in resignation and saw his best friend's eyes light up in glee. The next thing to happen was them kissing against a dirty brick wall.  


Sjin quickly got eager in his movements. Sips could feel the hard on through the two layers of clothes. He reached down a hand and began rubbing through the pants making his friend give seductive moans in that heavenly British accent of his.  


"Sips..." He moaned. Not wanting things to end quickly even if they were in an alley, Sjin turned the two of them over so Sips was against the wall, feeling him grin against his mouth. The gray teen got the message and instead moved his hand up Sjin's shirt.  


Wanting at least some use out of the costume he was wearing, Sips moved his mouth and fangs to his friends neck and bit down. Sjin yelled in pain but Sips kept pressing till blood welled out. Licking it up, Sips moved his mouth back up to Sjin's to let the teen know just how good it felt.  


Sjin could taste the blood on Sips' tongue and it turned him on even more if possible. He began rutting off against Sips, wanting him to groan and moan just as much. He succeeded and soon Sips was flipping their positions again.  


"No fucking way you're getting away with that move." Sips growled, his voice even lower and more sultry. Sjin panted hard and his eyes were filled with fire. The blood was still dripping down his neck, but Sips merely licked it all up again.  


"Now then..." Sips grinned wickedly and jerked down Sjin's pants zipper. The pants were yanked down before Sjin did the same to Sips, but instead just unzipping him and pulling his member out. Sips grabbed Sjin with bruising strength on his hips and hoisted him up, Sjin having pushed his pants off just before hand so he could wrap his legs around the grey teens waist.  


Sips shoved two fingers in Sjin's mouth and Sjin understood the command and began licking and swirling them in there. Sips pulled them back out, a bit reluctantly, and moved his hand between their two bodies.  


Sjin cried out, before clapping a hand over his mouth, as Sips shoved one, then two fingers inside him. He had tears streaming down one of his cheeks as his partner started to scissor his fingers as well as search around for that special spot.  


Eventually, Sips pulled out and let Sjin breathe a moment before quietly asking, "You ready?" At the nod he positioned his cock at Sjin's entrance and slowly pushed in, only staying still long enough for Sjin to adjust.  


When Sjin gave another nod, Sips pushed all the way. He began to fuck his friend hard and fast, always searching for the good spot.  


"AAAHHH-" Sjin cut himself off and Sips grinned in great pleasure. He'd found it. He began to pound into just that spot while giving Sjin a hand job at the same time. The bearded boy started yelling louder and breathing faster as Sips started feeling a familiar coil in his stomach.  


He banged in one last time before Sjin came. A few more times and Sips was coming just as hard inside his boyfriend.  


They both took a few minutes to catch their breath. Sips lifted his head first and gently lowered his friend down, being sure to keep him away from the wall as he did so. Sjin winced when he stood on his own feet, knowing he'd be hurting all over in the morning and probably be having trouble walking.  


"Sorry bout that." Sips mumbled. Sjin laughed quietly.  


"I suppose I did owe you." He smirked back at his friend who grinned. Sjin picked up his pants and underwear. The pants were covered in dirt, but he put them on anyway since he had nothing else.  


Sips on the other hand wasn't so lucky. His shirt was a sticky mess and he ended up having to grab his jacket from the truck and wear only that closed up since he couldn't wear his t-shirt. Sjin had had to look away as he pulled it off for fear he'd want to go again.  


"Great work Sjin. Ruin one of my favorite shirts."  


"Me? It was your idea to have sex while you were wearing it." Sjin retorted. Sips just shook his head with a playful smile. The two held hands as they walked back inside, letting go only when they were in the building.  


Sjin had the awkward pleasure of explaining to Minty why he needed bandaids for the two holes in his neck.


End file.
